Tales of Roxas: One Year Later
by Tronnit
Summary: Roxas's search for Sora continues as he travels to Twilight Town, fights Seifer and confronts DiZ and Riku. Part 2 of 3


Tales of Roxas

Chapter 2: One Year Later

Act 1: The Search

Roxas had spent his last few months searching for Sora and the reason why he has the keyblade. He traveled to every world looking for him. He fought off attacking Heartless and Nobodies trying to bring him back to Xemnas. He searched the following worlds and found the following:

Transverse Town- Nothing

Wonderland- Bizarre women and idiotic cards

Olympus Coliseum- Weird goat men

Deep Jungle- Rabid monkeys

Agrabah- Fast talking, blue, bearded people

Atlantica- That he couldn't swim

Halloween Town- Trick or treating isn't that great

Neverland- Fairies suck

Hollow Bastion- Swords and belts are very popular

Beast's Castle- Don't anger large werewolves

Land of the Dragons- Don't be racist

Port Royal- Don't nick Aztec gold

Pride Lands- Don't mess with lions

Disney Castle seemed to bring him pain every second he stayed there.

He also found himself in some kind of aquatic mammal, it smelt funny.

He felt like he'd never find his other. He then noticed from his map of the universe that he missed a world just between The World That Never Was and Hollow Bastion. It had homes, shops and things similar to Transverse Town, the only difference was that there was a train. There was a large clock tower. There was a small world floating next to the main world, that world was mainly trees and there was nothing but a tall tower. "Maybe he's there" Roxas thought. He opened up a shadow portal and stepped inside. His search might be drawing to a close.

Act 2: Twilight Town

Roxas left his portal. He saw tall buildings and happy people. The sight of them made him sick. Roxas walked through a part of the town which resembled a fight arena. "Hey!" someone shouted to Roxas. He turned to see 3 teenagers approach him. One was tall and skinny, one was muscle bound and tanned, and the last one was a grey haired girl. "What do you think you're doing on our turf?" asked the skinny one. "Best get out of here y'know?" said the tough guy. "Move it" added the girl. "Right…and you are?" asked Roxas. "We're they Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee," explained the skinny guy, "I'm the head, Seifer." "I'm Rai, the enforcer, y'know?" said the muscled kid, "Fuu" said the girl, she didn't seem to enjoy intelligent conversations. "Ok then, you guys are complete oddballs so I'll be leaving" said Roxas, quite bored of the conversation. "Not so fast, you stepped inside the ring, now you gotta fight!" said Seifer, hardening. "Whatever" replied Roxas. Seifer produced a blue club. "Prepare to hurt," Roxas just sighed and took out his keyblades. Seifer stared, "…maybe not."

Act 3: Struggle

Seifer swung his "struggle" club. Roxas easily blocked, disarmed and clobbered Seifer. "C'mon Seifer, take him down y'know?" cheered Rai, "no prisoners" added Fuu. Seifer charged while swinging his club to and fro. Roxas studied his opponent's movement. At the right time, he jumped and drop-kicked Seifer right in the head. Seifer fell heavily. "Hmm, I'll give you a 1 out of 10" Roxas judged. "Err…Seifer isn't feeling so hot today y'know?" explained Rai, he thought Seifer was unbeatable. "You're lucky I didn't kill you," Roxas looked around "shame…too many witnesses." He walked away. He snapped his fingers. A Samurai Nobody appeared. "Get 'em."

Roxas wandered around Market Place aimlessly. "Roxas!" shouted a deep, booming voice. Roxas turned and saw a man in a red costume. He had red bandages around his face. "And you are?" asked Roxas, this day was too much for him. "I'm Darkness in Zero," replied the man "but please, call me DiZ."

Act 4: The Return

"Ok, 'DiZ' what do you want?" asked Roxas sarcastically. "You must go back to The World That Never Was," answered DiZ "destiny relies on it." "What's in it for me?" questioned Roxas. "You'll be able to meet Sora" replied DiZ. Roxas's eyes grew wide. He'd do anything to meet his other. "Very well…'DiZ'…I'll co-operate. So I just go back and Sora will be there?" Roxas said. DiZ nodded. "So long" Roxas then vanished into shadows. "Ha-ha," laughed DiZ "my revenge shall be complete soon, as soon as Riku and Naminé complete their missions, Sora shall awaken."

Roxas reappeared in front of Memory's Skyscraper. "Sora?" he called out. Nothing. "SORA!"…still nothing. Someone stepped in front of Roxas. "Before you ask, no…I'm not Sora, but I know him" out stepped a 16 year old boy with long grey hair. He wore an Organization XIII cloak and held a strange webbed blade. "Lots of strangers today" mumbled Roxas. "I'm no stranger to you; I'm a friend of Sora, the name's Riku." Roxas then recognized the boy from the dreams. "Where's Sora?" asked Roxas. "Asleep, regaining his memories."

"What?" asked Roxas. "I've said enough, come with me or else" said Riku, getting sterner. "Over my dead body" said Roxas, drawing his keyblades. "How'd you get those? Anyway, let's see how good you are against my Soul Eater." Roxas took a step when suddenly a black puddle came from underneath his foot. "What the?" More puddles formed. Soon dark beings with wavy antennas and sharp claws came out of them. "Neo-Shadows!" exclaimed Riku. The Heartless came out and surrounded the two foes. "Mind teaming up?" asked Riku. "Not at all" came his answer.

Act 5: Capture

Riku frantically slashed any Neo-shadow that came in a small radius. Roxas did the same; he twirled his keyblade and vanquished the wanted Heartless. Heartless after Heartless stormed after them, "the more the merrier" they must have thought. Riku jumped off buildings, swung off lampposts and pulled off stunts to destroy the enemy. Roxas was a bit laid back at killing.

After good amounts of Heartless were gone, Riku turned to see how Roxas was doing. He was shocked to see that Roxas was gone. Suddenly, a Neo-Shadow disarmed Riku. The Soul Eater skimmed across the street. Riku jumped to the skyscraper to avoid being attacked. He looked up. He saw Roxas at the top of it. Roxas jumped and ran down the side. Riku ran up. Once close to each other, Roxas passed the Oblivion keyblade to Riku. They then performed flips off the building and obliterated the last of the Neo-Shadows. They immediately turned on each other.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" asked Riku in distress. Roxas waved the Oathkeeper. "Shut up!" The Oathkeeper connected sharply against Riku's face. He fell with a thud. "Game over" Roxas said maliciously. He swung the Oathkeeper at Riku. Riku managed to block it at the last second. He stood up, pressing against the other keyblade. He then leapt backwards into the air. Shadows wrapped around him like a blanket. Roxas stared with disbelief. Finally they lifted. Riku fell.

"Huh?" mumbled Roxas. Riku's face had changed. It was more mature looking, almost like Xemnas but with a bad haircut. "'the heck happened to you?" asked Roxas. "I've embraced the darkness, my power has grown now, I can finally complete my mission" explained the new Riku. He flew towards Roxas with lightning fast speed. There was no time to dodge.

Act 6: Nothing

"So…will he remember anything?" Roxas heard voices, he was unconscious, yet he could hear Riku. "No, the beam will wipe his memory clean, like I programmed it to." Roxas recognized that voice. It was DiZ. "He'll have no memory of being a Nobody or of the keyblade." "So…he'll be starting life anew in the virtual Twilight Town you created, we'll collect him as soon as the job is finished by Naminé, then Sora shall awaken" said Riku. "Precisely, now stand back" warned DiZ. Roxas heard a whirring sound, that was followed by a swishing sound. Then…there was nothing.

Next chapter: The 6 Days (coming soon)

One more story to go! Are you excited? I know I'm not!


End file.
